Powered air compressors can be large, bulky, and heavy. As a result, powered air compressors are often cumbersome and difficult to store, transport, and operate. Further, powered air compressors can have several attached lines, such as air/fluid hoses, power cords, and the like. These lines can be difficult to keep organized and can cause the air compressor to take up even more storage space. Moreover, during operation, the various lines and cables needed to operate the air compressor can become tangled and serve as obstacles to the user.